


For Old Times' Sake

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: The only person Siyeon can trust is the one she once betrayed.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	For Old Times' Sake

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution for the **[DreamCatcher Enemies To lovers Ficfest 2k21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DeukaeEnemiestolovers2k21)**. Please, don't hesitate to check the other works as well <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, this fic takes place in the same universe as **[The Victim Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197466/chapters/52995871)** , another work of mine. They're independent stories and the characters aren't the same even if they share names, but some actions from this fic will have direct consequences in the other one.  
> I insist, there's no need to read both!
> 
> Now, I hope you like this one <33333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minji gets a visit.

Minji yawns, looking at the clock on the wall. It’s late.

She curses at herself, now she’ll have to figure out what episode she fell asleep on. But that’s a problem for future Minji. At the moment, the bed is her priority. Her glasses have slid to the tip of her nose, so she adjusts them before they fall. Then, when she gets up, she stretches letting out another yawn. 

The brunette turns off the tv and walks to the toilet. She owns a big place. Too big for her taste, but she wasn’t single when she bought it.

She fixes her ponytail and carefully leaves her glasses on the sink to wash her face with warm water.

Now, that feels good.

It’s been a rough day at work. A rough week, actually. The case is closed, one of the most important criminal networks has fallen and all thanks to her guidance.

The whole police force is celebrating tonight, but of course, she wasn’t invited. She never is. That’s the price she has to pay for not going to jail just like the majority of them. Some will for sure end up right where she is, as a police consultant to catch people like them in exchange for a witness protection program.

Others… Well, others better stay locked up for a long time.

_ Knock knock. _

She turns to the origin of the sound, but it stops as soon as she starts paying attention. She frowns, she’s tired, it must be her imagination.

The brunette lazily brushes her teeth when she hears it again.

_ Knock knock knock knock. _

This time, she’s sure. Someone’s at her door.

_ Knock knock knock knock knock knock. _

The visitor insists.

“ _ Fwwuck _ .” She curses as she spills on the sink.

She regrets not installing a doorbell.

_ Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock. _

“Shit, I’m coming!” She says, picking a hidden gun from under her nightstand.

_ Knock. _

The visitor stops the moment she yells.

_ Fucking finally.  _ Minji sighs as she walks annoyed to the entrance.

Her heart beats fast. She doesn’t expect anyone, and the few people who know her location are probably now drunk at the bar.

***

“Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Driiiiiink!”

The crowd cheers both police officers. Gahyeon and her partner chug on their pints until they empty the glasses.

Gahyeon puts hers first on the table and raises her arms, unable to hold the burp that follows her achievement.

Her partner groans, disappointed. One second faster and he would’ve won.

Their friends yell with joy.

“Who’s gonna do paperwork for a whole week? Huh?” She messes up his hair.

The rest of the police officers burst out laughing, loudly joining the tossing session.

“Ssssstopppppp!” He yells, trying to keep a serious expression.

Gahyeon is the first to move back to her seat, feeling sorry for him. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve a little lesson, though. He’s a cocky man.

She keeps smiling at the scene, but her mind slowly travels to another. As if her phone was burning in her pocket, she takes it out and scrolls through the chats until she finds the one.

“Minji _. _ ” She reads outloud, so low no one could hear her even if they wanted to.

The officer bites her lip, she knows she shouldn’t do it, but alcohol gives her the reckless push she needs to type.

* * *

Siyeon stands in front of her, at her door. Dark circles under her eyes and wounded on her right arm. She applies pressure on it with her left hand, that’s already soaked in blood.

“So…?” Her ex gives her a tired smirk, in an attempt to hide the pain on her face. “Are you going to shoot me or let me…” She feels a pinch in her arm. “...Freeze out here?”

Minji didn’t notice the condensation their breaths leave until she pointed it out. Siyeon is only wearing an unbuttoned white blouse that shows her sleeveless black undershirt. The left shoulder remains completely exposed, and the right arm continues bleeding. Her lips, colored in faded lipstick, are turning purple.

She looks different from the last time she saw her. Her features have become sharper, and her black hair has grown below her shoulders. 

There’s too much to assimilate, she’s so shocked she even forgot to lower the gun.

“Minji, please?” Siyeon says, bringing the other woman back to Earth. She speaks with bated breath and her forehead shines with the sweat of a rushed run. 

“Fuck, Minji. Just let me in, I’ll explain later.” The wounded woman complains.

Slowly, an annoyed expression appears on Minji’s face that soon turns into full anger.

“Why would I?” The older woman finally speaks, shaking her head assimilating the situation. “How… ffffucking dare you come here??” She menace the other woman with the weapon.

“I’ve had enough of that.” Siyeon says, pointing at the gun with her head. “I need a favor, you’re the only one I can trust.”

“Are you kidding me?” Minji frowns, parting her lips with an ironic smile. “And how the fuck am I supposed to trust  _ you _ ?”

Minji’s phone buzzes, distracting her for a second the other woman seizes to enter and close the door. Minji rolls her eyes, and the wounded woman sighs with relief when she stops feeling the freezing wind on her skin.

The older woman clicks her tongue, leaving the weapon on a shelf. Both knew that, wasn’t going to pull that trigger. No one was getting shot that night. At least not again.

“C’mon Minji, for old times’ sake.” She gives her a tired, but charming smile. A desperate attempt to erase the frown of Minji’s lips, who looks at her with her arms crossed. “Help me with this and you won’t hear from me ever again.” Siyeon closes the distance between them. A move that wakes up all the memories.

Minji exhales through her nose, gathering all the patience she can get. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know, but-”

“No! You don’t get the right to…” She hesitates, but it’s impossible to find the right way to express herself. “ _... _ to…  _ but _ at me! You don’t get to come to my house and put me at risk.” Siyeon watches her in silence, hoping her rant ends soon. “You know what? I should call the police.” She turns and walks to the table where her phone is.

Siyeon follows her, desperate. “I just need some bandages and alcohol so I can heal myself outside.” She tries to convince her.

Minji turns to face her, arms crossed. “Just that?” She asks, frowning even more.

Siyeon silently nods, repressing a whine of pain as she feels a new pinch. Meanwhile, the other woman checks her out from head to toe with despise in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip when her glance goes back to the bleeding arm.

Siyeon rolls her eyes, exhaling loudly. “Shit, Minji! Are you done? This fucking hurts!”

“Good.” Minji turns and walks to the other side of the room, where a door remains closed. Siyeon observes the scene with caution.

Minji opens the room and turns on the lights. It seems well illuminated. Then, she enters and disappears inside for a few seconds until she comes back to the door frame. “Are you coming or not?” She asks, annoyed, before going back in.

Siyeon smiles to herself, breathing calmly for the first time that night. She knew she could count on her.

* * *

“I knoooow what you’re doiiing.”

Gahyeon gives a little hump, hurrying to hide her phone. Her terribly drunk partner scared her. “Huh?”

“The Minji woman. You shouldn’t.” Alcohol keeps him away from long sentences.

“It’s unfair she isn’t here.”

“She’s a criminal.”

She clears her throat, tempted to look at her phone again. “Was. And if it wasn’t for her  _ we... _ ” She moves her hand in circles between them. “...wouldn’t be here.”

He shakes his head, frowning. The loud music makes him yell. “You can’t invite her.”

“I wasn’t! Just wanted to check on her.” His little smirk, followed by a raise of eyebrows is enough for her to read his mind. “Don’t you dare!” She hits his chest, laughing.

“C’mon, I geeeet it. I have eyes. Sheeeee’s hot.”

Silence. Yes, she is. She really is.

“She’s also a great coworker.”

He clicks his tongue. “Ooooohhh lame!!!” Gahyeon smiles. He’s the funny drunk type. “I’ll cover you. Be free my friend.”

She’s glad she didn’t have to ask. “Thanks, say bye for me.” She kisses his cheek.

“Pleease, they won’t even noootice you’re gone… I’m the star.” He gestures with his hands.

Gahyeon chuckles. “Who’s lame now?” 

“Caaaan’t hear youu!” He puts a hand on his ear as he goes back to the table.

The woman smiles. It’s time to take the party to another place.

* * *

She’s not as soft as she used to be, but her touch still feels confident. Just like when she used to take her hand, leading the way to their bedroom. Just like when she guided her fingers where she wanted to be touched. And damn, how she misses it.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what happened?” Siyeon asks just to break the tense silence that’s doing nothing but bring back hurtful memories.

Minji sighs, eyes closed. She’s always been too weak for Siyeon. But this time, she can’t give in. “No. Sit there.”

She gets rid of Siyeon’s contact and walks to the next room. Once the younger woman is in, she presses a button that locks every way out. “My house, my rules.”

“Hasn’t always been like that?” Siyeon smirks. 

Minji ignores her and points at the chair, regretting the day she got so drunk she texted her the new address.

She can feel the other is still smiling while she looks for the right tools. It’s not the first time Siyeon gets a bullet, and knowing her, it won’t be the last.  _ I should’ve thrown these away, I would’ve had an excuse _ . She says to herself.

“Is it gonna hurt, doctor?” Siyeon says while taking off her shirt.

The older woman can’t help but check her out, shaking her head as she exhales a deep sigh. She remembers kissing those shoulders, catching her by surprise from behind when she just showered.

Siyeon knows she’s been watched, and something inside her is happy to see Minji is still interested in her. She screwed up so much with her, that if she could be granted a wish, she would choose to go back in time before the day she betrayed her trust.

“Bite this.” Minji gives her an old rag, ignoring her one more time. It’s not too dirty, but enough for Siyeon to hesitate before doing as she’s been told. 

The older woman doesn’t wait for her. She starts cleaning the wound without a warning. A smirk appears on her face the moment Siyeon puts the rag between her teeth.

Minji, against her own thoughts, is gentle with her next moves. It will be painful enough for her to be rougher.

Siyeon tries not to scream, she doesn’t want to show herself weaker in front of Minji. When she sees the bullet in the bowl, all stained with her blood, she feels like fainting from the tension release.

The older woman checks the time, then Siyeon. She lets out a long sigh already regretting her next words.

“You can stay here for the night. But tomorrow, you get the hell out of here.” Minji says, cleaning the wound one more time before stitching it up. Whoever hurt her might be on the loose. She tries to convince herself that she doesn’t care what happens to her, but those eyes have always been her weakness.

Siyeon groans and nods with her eyes closed because of the pain. She does her best to draw a charming smile on her face the other woman never sees. “What made you change your mind?”

“If they followed you-”

“They didn’t.” Siyeon interrupts, offended.

Minji automatically gets rougher with her stitches, making her yell.

“If they followed you…” She says, calmly. This time, Siyeon listens to what she has to say and Minji automatically softens her touch. “They’d hunt you down at my garden. I don’t wanna clean it up.”

The younger woman laughs loudly, repressing the whine when she feels a pinch on her arm.

She stays steady, making it easy for the other woman to finish with her wound. It’s hard to avoid the temptation of staring at her. She’s so close she can even smell her perfume and feel her breath against her hurtful skin. The clean bandages she puts around her arm hurt at first, but soon she feels better.

“You haven’t changed it.” Siyeon says in what’s almost a whisper. Her voice sounds husky after the tension she’s been through.

Minji makes a great effort to not glare back at her. “Changed what?” 

Siyeon clears her throat, but when her voice comes out she finds out the effort to sound clearer is useless. “The perfume.”

It’s now when Siyeon finds Minji’s stare, lips frowning as she takes a quick glance at Siyeon’s lips. “Why would I change it?” She goes back to finishing with the bandage.

Minji looks around, trying to remember where she put the strong painkillers. She exhales tiredly, and Siyeon figures she hasn’t gotten too much sleep in the last days. Infinite questions fill her mind, but none of them will leave her mouth.

Minji walks towards the door without saying a word.

“Where are you-? ...Going?” Siyeon sighs. Minji has left the room leaving her in all alone.

She seizes the time alone to take a look around. Stretching her legs hurts, and all she feels now it’s cold. She shivers, fantasizing with a warm shower as soon as she gets home.

She’s careful to leave everything she takes in the exact same place where she finds it. She wouldn’t dare to open the drawers, but Minji has enough stuff on the tables and shelves to even bother thinking about it.

Most of the objects are slightly dusty, it shows she doesn’t spend much time in the room. And soon, she finds out why.

Behind a bunch of tools, she sees a familiar necklace. The one she gifted her for their seventh anniversary.

“Ssshit.” She lets herself fall onto the couch, letting out an ironic smile as she bites her lip. She runs her hand through her face until she gets to her hair. The thief pushes it back as she lets out a long sigh.

She couldn’t have screwed more with the best woman she’s ever met. And suddenly, a thought crosses her mind. She can actually compensate her for all she had to go through because of her, at least in a certain way.

When she’s done, Siyeon tries to open the door willing to leave. She doesn’t want to be a bother. What’s her surprise, when she finds herself locked inside.

* * *

“Shit, where is it?” Minji mumbles as she looks for the pills in the drawer she thought they were.

The frustration hits her, she stirs the content with a quick move of her hand before letting out a sigh. She leans her forehead on the furniture and takes a few seconds to assimilate the whole situation.

Why did she have to come? Why did it have to be today? Why did it have to be the day she was missing her like hell? Maybe the context is different, but she knows well that feeling of joy when a long job has come to its end with the most satisfying of results. And Siyeon and her used to be experts on celebrating.

Once again, she remembers the stolen kisses at the bar. She remembers how they couldn’t wait to get home and let themselves get carried away. How deeply in love they were and how that made them unstoppable.

“Minji?” She hears the muffled sound of Siyeon’s voice. “Are you there?”

“Fuck.” Minji has completely forgotten about the automatic lock. Though, she’s glad to check it still works.

“Miiiiinjiiii…” Siyeon lazily hits the door. 

She closes her eyes, shaking her head as she exhales through her nose. “Coming!”

The younger woman doesn’t reply. Minji can already picture the resigned roll of her eyes as she frowns her lips.

It doesn’t take long until she finally finds the pills. Which means she’s one step closer to going to bed.

Or not. The doorbell rings.

“Minji?” She hears Siyeon asking again.

The aforenamed runs to her location, trying to be as silent as possible. “Sshh!” She hits the door with her knuckles. “Stay there.”

“If it’s-”

“Shut the fuck up and wait.”

She hears her groan in frustration and Minji rests her forehead against the door. The bump coming from the other side indicates Siyeon must be in a similar position.

The older woman sighs. “Just… please.” She closes her eyes, tired and wishing the night to end soon.

“I’ll wait.” Siyeon says after a few seconds of silence.

Minji sighs in relief, too exhausted to start an argument. But just in case, she presses her finger on a blank space next to the door, which automatically unlocks.

Siyeon smiles to herself. “Thank you.”

The older woman doesn’t reply. The doorbell rings again, and this time more insistently.

Before opening, she takes the gun again. And slowly, she takes a look through the peephole.

“Shit.” She whispers at the sight of Lee Gahyeon waving on the other side of the door with a six-pack on her hand.  _ Not now _ . She thinks before taking a deep breath and putting on her best smile. She quickly tosses the weapon and turns the handle, finding the other woman’s lips on hers as soon as the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely got time to proofread, I hope I can give it a read soon anyways so forget any mistakes!! I hope you liked it <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
